Playing Perfect
by Synderska
Summary: Erik's to fight a couple of naughty thoughts he's got about Charles.


**Playing Perfect  
**

**XMFC -Erik/Charles**

*A little naughty but nothing too dangerous.*

~OS, loosely based on a scene from XMFC~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

* * *

These eyes were _perfect_. These legs, these arms, hell, these _ears_ were perfect. These peach coloured lips – just so fucking perfect. More than that! More than perfect.

_The better man_.

"Erik?"

God… his voice. The soft, warm sound of it - just _so_ perfect.

"Erik, are you paying attention?" the voice asked impatiently. Why did impatience suddenly become so amazingly sexy?

"Of course I am," Erik lied and pretended to be inspecting the game. Truth was: He had no idea what he was doing. Right after Charles' first move he'd been distracted by those delicate fingers… He'd imagined how these fingers would play with his hair, his neck – trail down his sternum – going the _primrose path_… _these lips kiss incredibly well_.

"Then you'd know it's your turn, wouldn't you?"

Their eyes met for a second and Erik felt tickling heat crawl down into his abdomen.

"I know that, Charles. You aren't scared I would let you win, are you?"

Charles gave a short laugh and shook his head. His teeth – a little uneven, crooked – _so _perfect.

"_You are too cute, Erik,"_

"Sorry?"

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you just say something?"

Charles smiled and leant forward. "I think the position of your _rook_ is not doing you any good,"

Positions.

Any position would have done just brilliantly for Erik. He was staring right into Charles' eyes, these amazing blue eyes.

Any. Position.

In his mind, they were in his bedroom. To be precise, they were in his bed. Where they'd start off gently …

"Erik! Are you listening?"

… until he'd fuck the other man hard against the wall.

"Erik? …Erik?"

Erik groaned. "What is it?!" he hissed in return, annoyed that he hadn't come to finish off these lovely thoughts properly.

"I said: Killing Shaw will not bring you peace."

There it was.

Ruined.

Erik gave an annoyed sigh and focused on the chessboard again. He couldn't remember if it had been his turn or Charles'.

"Peace was never an option," he then mumbled and was surprised by the harsh sound of it.

Charles nodded slightly and said: "It is your turn,"

Good.

Erik's thoughts circled around Shaw and these amazingly elegant legs of Charles. He moved a knight and to his surprise beat Charles' queen.

"Nice," sighed Charles and Erik could feel that Charles was just as surprised about his move.

"Are you distracted by anything?" Erik asked with an amused tone and looked at Charles playfully.

Charles seemed confused.

"No, are you?"

"No – why would I be distracted?"

The professor shrugged innocently and his cheeks turned slightly pink. There was something going on.

Erik eyed Charles suspiciously when he was suddenly hit by the awkward realisation.

"Tell me you didn't."

Erik looked at Charles in slight disbelief and was hoping that Charles would tell him that he, in fact, hadn't.

"I am _so_ terribly sorry, Erik," replied Charles and his puppy eyes grew wide. His words were genuine but the awkwardness became painfully – awkward.

"I can't believe y-"

"I was just trying to find out about your thoughts on Shaw…I didn't know you were imagining these..things…us…"

Pink turned into cherry. Charles' cheeks were glowing like red traffic lights in the middle of the night.

Erik felt downright ashamed but he was glad that he usually didn't tend to turn into a tomato in such moments.

"You did know!"

"Erik…"

"You are one sick mind, Charles, sick!" exclaimed rather furiously.

That wasn't true of course. Erik didn't mean it but he felt too embarrassed to play nicely. "I thought you were the type to kindly ask your victims for permission before you humiliate them," he spat angrily but regretted that he sounded so violent immediately.

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you!" Charles defended himself and got off his chair. Enough was enough. He wasn't that type to humiliate _anyone_. He just wasn't.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked confused as he saw Charles' rushing out of the room.

"Certainly _not_ to your bedroom!"


End file.
